communitytestfandomcom-20200222-history
Main Page
I was here This is a test wiki for everyone on FANDOM to use. It's a place for everyone to experiment with editing and to use other features. Be sure to check out the Discussions feature at http://communitytest.wikia.com/d For questions about editing, using features, and anything else, connect with other users on the Community Central Forum. If you are interested in Semantic MediaWiki and related extensions, which are available on only a few Fandom sites, please see the SMW Test Wiki. -------------------------------------- GLOBAL FANDOM/GAMEPEDIA TASKS Our goal as Fandom and Gamepedia is to become one huge, happy and modern platform. However, we do have another goal: providing more information. Our purpose as one huge platform is to provide information in the first place. We have so much information about so many franchises, but our expansion in information will not stop. So, we set large-scale tasks for editors all around Fandom and Gamepedia. MASS ARTICLE EXPANSION Articles in nature share all of the information regarding a certain subject. However, not all articles provide all the information in a particular subject, mainly because this information is either hard to find, the expansion is tedious to do or nobody wrote it yet. Here's some projects that need to be done: * PIXEL GUN WIKI: Add Gallery quotes and the following sections: description, combat, changelog and gallery. * BLOONS WIKI: Expand articles in general. Levels in Bloons games are missing. w:c:bloons:Article stubs. * SUPERMARIOLOGAN WIKI: Expand plots. See w:c:sml:Category:Pages with a section that needs expansion. * FRUIT NINJA WIKI: It has a problem with being up to date. Please update them. See w:c:fruitninja. * HIP-HOP DATABASE: Does not have too much information about famous rappers. See w:c:hiphopdatabase. * More being added to the list soon... GENERAL MAINTENANCE Articles general follow a manual of style: formatted grammar, categories, images, and links. However, some articles are missing some essential elements, like good grammar, categories and at times images. This section lists wikis that need general article maintenance (grammar/spelling needed, formatting needed, categories needed or images for those wikis that don't add too many images): * Stick RPG 2 Wiki: Most pages need categorization. * More coming soon... MASS ARTICLE CREATION Some wikis describe their specific topics. However, the needed page count between the wikis is very inconsistent. For example, in terms of music, Nicki Minaj and XXXTENTACION are famous rappers. Wiki Minaj has hundreds of informative articles about Nicki Minaj, while the XXXTENTACION Wiki has barely around 15 pages. Another example in terms of YouTube celebrities, Rebecca Parham and Mr. Beast are both YouTubers. Rebecca Parham, a less famous YouTuber, has hundreds of informative articles about her animations and her characters, while the Mr. Beast Wiki barely has a few pages, with no pages about his videos. The following wikis need heavy expansion: ;YouTuber Wikis * Mr. Beast Wiki * Unbox Therapy Wiki * Boyinaband Wiki * TheOdd1sOut Wiki * More to the list coming soon... ;Mobile App Wikis * Kick the Buddy Wiki * Cash Inc. Wiki * Homescapes Wiki * Cover Fire Wiki * Green Farm Wiki * Little Big City 2 Wiki * Unblock Me Wiki * More to the list coming soon... ;Gaming Wikis * Mutilate-a-Doll Wiki * More to the list coming soon... ;Musician Wikis * XXXTENTACION Wiki * NF Wiki * More to the list coming soon... ;Emerging Interests * Burger King Wiki * YTMND Wiki * More to the list coming soon... ::::::::::::::::::::: ANYTHING BELOW CAN BE EDITED. HERE IS WHERE YOU CAN EXPRESS FREEDOM ON FANDOM. (Any other wiki that claims to be like that is lying to you.) ALSO, PLEASE STOP ARTICLE 13 (https://saveyourinternet.eu/ ). Yes? Yes No Maybe I'll think about it I'm gonna say yes but no later I'm gonna say no but yes later Hell yes Hell no i dont care k *runs away* That depends Weeeeeeeeeellllllll.... Only if you pay me This page will BLOW YOUR MIND and be the BEST PART OF YOUR DAY Bonvenon al cxefa pagxo!test Welcome to the main page of this wiki, aka the Cow Chopper Wiki! Добро пожаловать на заглавную страницу! テスト'テスト' ___________________ Эсперанто - всемирный язык! Esperanto estas internacia lingvo! Esperanto - the world's language, which sadly failed NOTE: FREESTYLE EDITING STARTS HERE -------------------------------------- When editing this page, please note a few things: * The inexperienced may want to check out the "How to help" section on the "community portal" article linked on the sidebar. * Remember this page is the most public face of the wiki - test edits are best done on a separate page. * Sections within "" markers (without the spaces) - like this entire section - are hidden comments, and can be separated by several lines. Be sure not to break them. * We strongly recommend you do not change the style tags - these keep your page format safe from unexpected breaks - the right column is first, followed by the left column. Please note that Wikia protection policy advises against the protection of this page unless it is the active target of vandalism * Protecting the main page can do more harm than good, for example by preventing links being added. * See for more info. --> Wither and Decay end this destiny break these earthly chains and set the spirit free :Everybody loves rabbits OK Hello, this is test Esmeralda }} ; Felines * Hello Kitty * Sylvester * Streaky the Supercat * Felix the Cat ; More Felines * Garfield * The Cat in the Hat * Schrödinger's cat * Greebo spink thing * Blackmetaldog * Puppies not kitties * DOGE * 2048 * Minecraft * Roblox * Reason 2 Die * bananas * banana peels Axasizsaxjsaxsax To search for an article, just enter the article title in the box below. type=search width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Search now. ORA OR Memory with Accumulator A OR M -> A N Z C I D V + + - - - - addressing assembler opc bytes cycles immediate ORA #oper 09 2 2 zeropage ORA oper 05 2 3 zeropage,X ORA oper,X 15 2 4 absolute ORA oper 0D 3 4 absolute,X ORA oper,X 1D 3 4* absolute,Y ORA oper,Y 19 3 4* (indirect,X) ORA (oper,X) 01 2 6 (indirect,Y) ORA (oper,Y) 11 2 5* l ^ tfw when table tags are used. FUCK! oh, and btw, BIG WARNING TO @everyone: we are going to make this place turn into a new uncyclopedia (not really)q ;@loonatheword ;Crosswiki test w:c:intact. ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wikia on the About page. * If you are new to Wikia, check out the ' '. Hello ; Adding content * Every wiki has two lists of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. Placeholder.png|'Lorem ipsum' dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Nunc molestie velit a ante fringilla vitae euismod velit gravida. Curabitur eu sem et justo sodales consequat quis vel justo. Vestibulum ante ipsum primis in faucibus orci luctus et ultrices posuere cubilia Curae. Quisque vitae lectus odio, quis porta orci. Etiam mattis volutpat enim, id posuere eros faucibus id. Integer vehicula libero vitae est ornare a pellentesque mauris pharetra. Nam eget lorem vestibulum nisi commodo suscipit non sit amet justo. Fusce imperdiet lacus sed turpis ornare pretium. Maecenas ante neque, imperdiet sed accumsan id, gravida a sem. Morbi eu nisl quis nunc tincidunt condimentum euismod sit amet est. File.jpg|< Big caption. Áɴᴏɴᴍɪɴᴀᴛɪ J U S T L E A F Y W A S H E R E S O W A S A M E R I C H I N O Nixié-was-too MC just spawned. test@test.test The cat (Felis catus), also known as the domestic cat or house cat to distinguish it from other felines, is a small carnivorous species of crepuscular mammal that is often valued by humans for its companionship and its ability to hunt vermin. It has been associated with humans for at least 9,500 years. (More...) Cats rule! Grover's Book of Cute Little Baby Animals published in 1980 Illustrated by Tom Leigh type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=create your new page!!!!!!111!!1 __NOEDITSECTION__ __NOWYSIWYG__ foobar - foo - bar - baz - qux - quux - quuz - corge - grault - garply - waldo - fred - plugh - xyzzy - thud If you are an online dater, you might love this wiki! :) R.I.P: * Screamer Wiki * WikiAnswers * UnAnswers * Free Vandalism Wiki (download) * Colors Wiki (currently revived, but please develop it: w:c:web-colors) * Toxic Fandoms & Hatedoms Wiki (download) * Crappy Games Wiki (download) * Fandoms Wiki (currently revived, but please develop it: w:c:fandoms) * Uncyclopedia * Wackypedia * Trollpasta Wiki https://discord.gg/TRKmhQ3 ^ OFFICIAL CROSSOVER SERVER OF WIKIMEDIA, FANDOM, GAMEPEDIA, MIRAHEZE, SHOUTWIKI, REFERATA, EDITTHIS, WIKIFOUNDRY, AND WIKIDOT (not really, it's just a test server fun fact: vandalism is legal in here ---- ꖎ��∷ᒷᒲ ╎!¡ᓭ⚍ᒲ ↸��ꖎ��∷ ᓭ╎ℸ ̣ ᔑᒲᒷℸ ̣ , ᓵ��リᓭᒷᓵℸ ̣ ᒷℸ ̣ ⚍∷ ᔑ↸╎!¡╎ᓭᓵ╎リ⊣ ᒷꖎ╎ℸ ̣. ᓭ⚍ᓭ!¡ᒷリ↸╎ᓭᓭᒷ ᓵ��リᓭᒷᓵℸ ̣ ᒷℸ ̣ ⚍∷ ᒲ╎ ⎓ᒷꖎ╎ᓭ, ᑑ⚍╎ᓭ ᓭ��ꖎꖎ╎ᓵ╎ℸ ̣ ⚍↸╎リ ᔑリℸ ̣ ᒷ ⎓╎リ╎ʖ⚍ᓭ ᔑℸ ̣. リ⚍ꖎꖎᔑᒲ ꖎ��∷ᒷᒲ ᔑ⚍⊣⚍ᒷ, ꖎᔑᓵ╎リ╎ᔑ ⍊ᒷꖎ ꖎᔑᓵ╎リ╎ᔑ ᑑ⚍╎ᓭ, ᒷ⎓⎓╎ᓵ╎ℸ ̣ ⚍∷ リᒷᓵ ꖎ╎⊣⚍ꖎᔑ. ᒷℸ ̣ ╎ᔑᒲ リ��リ !¡ᒷꖎꖎᒷリℸ ̣ ᒷᓭᑑ⚍ᒷ ⎓ᒷꖎ╎ᓭ. ↸⚍╎ᓭ ⎓╎リ╎ʖ⚍ᓭ ⚍ꖎℸ ̣ ∷╎ᓵ╎ᒷᓭ ᒷᓭℸ ̣ ᔑᓵ ᒷꖎᒷ╎⎓ᒷリ↸. リᔑᒲ ⍊╎ℸ ̣ ᔑᒷ ��↸╎�� リ��リ ↸⚍╎ ᓵ⚍∷ᓭ⚍ᓭ ∷⍑��リᓵ⚍ᓭ ℸ ̣ ╎リᓵ╎↸⚍リℸ ̣ ᓭ╎ℸ ̣ ᔑᒲᒷℸ ̣ ᔑ⚍⊣⚍ᒷ. リ⚍ꖎꖎᔑᒲ !¡⚍ꖎ⍊╎リᔑ∷ ᓵ��リᓭᒷᓵℸ ̣ ᒷℸ ̣ ⚍∷ ↸╎ᔑᒲ ᓭᒷ↸ ᒷ⊣ᒷᓭℸ ̣ ᔑᓭ. ╎リℸ ̣ ᒷ⊣ᒷ∷ ᒷ⎓⎓╎ᓵ╎ℸ ̣ ⚍∷ ꖎᔑᓵ⚍ᓭ ᔑ∷ᓵ⚍, リᒷᓵ ᓵ⚍∷ᓭ⚍ᓭ ��∷ᓵ╎ ᔑꖎ╎ᑑ⚍ᔑᒲ ᓭ╎ℸ ̣ ᔑᒲᒷℸ ̣. !¡ᒷꖎꖎᒷリℸ ̣ ᒷᓭᑑ⚍ᒷ ᓭ╎ℸ ̣ ᔑᒲᒷℸ ̣ ᔑᓵᓵ⚍ᒲᓭᔑリ ⎓ᒷꖎ╎ᓭ. ╎リ ᓵ��リᓭᒷᑑ⚍ᔑℸ ̣ ᔑ ᒲᔑ⚍∷╎ᓭ ᔑᓵ ʖꖎᔑリ↸╎ℸ ̣. リ⚍ꖎꖎᔑ ᒷ⊣ᒷℸ ̣ ᔑ⚍⊣⚍ᒷ ╎↸ ℸ ̣ ⚍∷!¡╎ᓭ ᓭ��ꖎꖎ╎ᓵ╎ℸ ̣ ⚍↸╎リ ℸ ̣ ∷╎ᓭℸ ̣ ╎ᑑ⚍ᒷ ╎リ ᔑ ℸ ̣ ⚍∷!¡╎ᓭ. ⚍ℸ ̣ ᒷ⚍ !¡��ᓭ⚍ᒷ∷ᒷ ↸⚍╎. ᓭ⚍ᓭ!¡ᒷリ↸╎ᓭᓭᒷ ᔑꖎ╎ᑑ⚍ᒷℸ ̣ ᓭᔑ!¡╎ᒷリ リ╎ᓭꖎ, ᒷ⚍ ᓭ��↸ᔑꖎᒷᓭ ᔑ⚍⊣⚍ᒷ ⎓ᒷ⚍⊣╎ᔑℸ ̣ ⍊╎ℸ ̣ ᔑᒷ. ᒲ��∷ʖ╎ ℸ ̣ ╎リᓵ╎↸⚍リℸ ̣ ↸��ꖎ��∷ ⍊ᒷꖎ ꖎᔑᓵ╎リ╎ᔑ !¡��ᓭ⚍ᒷ∷ᒷ. ᔑᒷリᒷᔑリ ℸ ̣ ∷╎ᓭℸ ̣ ╎ᑑ⚍ᒷ ᒷ ̇/ ╎リ ᔑᓵᓵ⚍ᒲᓭᔑリ ⚍ꖎꖎᔑᒲᓵ��∷!¡ᒷ∷. ᓭᒷ↸ ᔑℸ ̣ ᒷ∷��ᓭ ⚍ℸ ̣ ᒷ∷ᔑℸ ̣ ⍊ᔑ∷╎⚍ᓭ ᒷ⊣ᒷᓭℸ ̣ ᔑᓭ. ᓵ⚍∷ᔑʖ╎ℸ ̣ ⚍∷ !¡ꖎᔑᓵᒷ∷ᔑℸ ̣ リ╎ᓭ╎ ᒷᓭℸ ̣ , ⍊ᒷꖎ ⍊ᔑ∷╎⚍ᓭ ��↸╎�� ⎓ᒷ∷ᒲᒷリℸ ̣ ⚍ᒲ ⍊ᒷꖎ. リᔑᒲ ᔑꖎ╎ᑑ⚍ᔑᒲ ∷⚍ℸ ̣ ∷⚍ᒲ ᒷ∷��ᓭ, ᒷ⊣ᒷℸ ̣ ᓵ��リ↸╎ᒲᒷリℸ ̣ ⚍ᒲ ᒲᔑ⚍∷╎ᓭ ꖎᔑᓵ╎リ╎ᔑ ⍊ᒷꖎ. ᓭ⚍ᓭ!¡ᒷリ↸╎ᓭᓭᒷ ╎リ ↸��ꖎ��∷ ⍊ᒷꖎ ᒲᔑᓭᓭᔑ !¡��∷ℸ ̣ ᔑ ꖎᔑᓵ╎リ╎ᔑ. ᔑꖎ╎ᑑ⚍ᔑᒲ リᒷᓵ ᒲᔑ ̇/╎ᒲ⚍ᓭ ��↸╎��. ᓭᒷ↸ ⚍ℸ ̣ ∷⍑��リᓵ⚍ᓭ ↸��ꖎ��∷, ᒷℸ ̣ !¡∷ᒷℸ ̣ ╎⚍ᒲ ᔑリℸ ̣ ᒷ. !¡ᒷꖎꖎᒷリℸ ̣ ᒷᓭᑑ⚍ᒷ ⍑ᔑʖ╎ℸ ̣ ᔑリℸ ̣ ᒲ��∷ʖ╎ ℸ ̣ ∷╎ᓭℸ ̣ ╎ᑑ⚍ᒷ ᓭᒷリᒷᓵℸ ̣ ⚍ᓭ ᒷℸ ̣ リᒷℸ ̣ ⚍ᓭ ᒷℸ ̣ ᒲᔑꖎᒷᓭ⚍ᔑ↸ᔑ ⎓ᔑᒲᒷᓭ ᔑᓵ ℸ ̣ ⚍∷!¡╎ᓭ ᒷ⊣ᒷᓭℸ ̣ ᔑᓭ. ᓭ⚍ᓭ!¡ᒷリ↸╎ᓭᓭᒷ ᔑᓵ リ⚍ꖎꖎᔑ ᒷᓭℸ ̣. ⍊ᒷᓭℸ ̣ ╎ʖ⚍ꖎ⚍ᒲ ⍊╎ℸ ̣ ᔑᒷ ᓵ��リᓭᒷᑑ⚍ᔑℸ ̣ ᑑ⚍ᔑᒲ. !¡∷ᔑᒷᓭᒷリℸ ̣ ⚍∷リᔑ ᔑリℸ ̣ ᒷ, ⎓ᔑᓵ╎ꖎ╎ᓭ╎ᓭ ᓵ��リ⍊ᔑꖎꖎ╎ᓭ ꖎᔑᓵ╎リ╎ᔑ ⚍ℸ ̣ , ᓭ⚍ᓭᓵ╎!¡╎ℸ ̣ ᔑᓵ リ⚍リᓵ. ᒲᔑᒷᓵᒷリᔑᓭ ᔑ ℸ ̣ ⚍∷!¡╎ᓭ ᒲᔑꖎᒷᓭ⚍ᔑ↸ᔑ, ℸ ̣ ╎リᓵ╎↸⚍リℸ ̣ ∷╎ᓭ⚍ᓭ ᒷ⊣ᒷℸ ̣ , ᒲ��ꖎꖎ╎ᓭ リ╎ʖ⍑. !¡∷��╎リ ᓭᓵᒷꖎᒷ∷╎ᓭᑑ⚍ᒷ ꖎᒷ�� リ⚍リᓵ, ᔑℸ ̣ ᒲ��ꖎꖎ╎ᓭ リ╎ʖ⍑ !¡��∷ℸ ̣ ᔑ ╎↸. ↸⚍╎ᓭ ᒷℸ ̣ ℸ ̣ ��∷ℸ ̣ ��∷ ↸ᔑ!¡╎ʖ⚍ᓭ, ꖎ⚍ᓵℸ ̣ ⚍ᓭ !¡⚍∷⚍ᓭ ⚍ℸ ̣ , ᓵ��リ⊣⚍ᒷ ᒷ∷ᔑℸ ̣. ᑑ⚍╎ᓭᑑ⚍ᒷ ᒷꖎᒷᒲᒷリℸ ̣ ⚍ᒲ ᓭ��↸ᔑꖎᒷᓭ ᔑ∷ᓵ⚍, ᔑ ꖎ⚍ᓵℸ ̣ ⚍ᓭ ᒷリ╎ᒲ ᓵ��リ↸╎ᒲᒷリℸ ̣ ⚍ᒲ ╎リ. ⚍ℸ ̣ ⚍ꖎℸ ̣ ∷╎ᓵ╎ᒷᓭ !¡��∷ℸ ̣ ᔑ ℸ ̣ ⚍∷!¡╎ᓭ. ᒲᔑ⚍∷╎ᓭ ᒷ⎓⎓╎ᓵ╎ℸ ̣ ⚍∷ リ⚍リᓵ ᑑ⚍╎ᓭ ᓵ��ᒲᒲ��↸�� ↸╎ᓵℸ ̣ ⚍ᒲ. ↸⚍╎ᓭ ᓭᓵᒷꖎᒷ∷╎ᓭᑑ⚍ᒷ, ⍊ᒷꖎ╎ℸ ̣ ⍊╎⍊ᒷ∷∷ᔑ ⚍ꖎℸ ̣ ∷╎ᓵ╎ᒷᓭ !¡��∷ℸ ̣ ᔑ, ᒲᒷℸ ̣ ⚍ᓭ リ╎ᓭꖎ ᓭᒷᒲ!¡ᒷ∷ リ⚍リᓵ, ⚍ℸ ̣ ∷⚍ℸ ̣ ∷⚍ᒲ ᒲᔑ⚍∷╎ᓭ ꖎ��∷ᒷᒲ ᓭ╎ℸ ̣ ᔑᒲᒷℸ ̣ ��↸╎��. リ⚍リᓵ ᒲᔑ ̇/╎ᒲ⚍ᓭ リ⚍リᓵ ⚍ꖎꖎᔑᒲᓵ��∷!¡ᒷ∷ ��∷ᓵ╎ ╎リℸ ̣ ᒷ∷↸⚍ᒲ, ╎リ ᓵ��リ⊣⚍ᒷ ꖎ╎⊣⚍ꖎᔑ !¡��∷ℸ ̣ ℸ ̣ ╎ℸ ̣ ��∷. ᒲ��∷ʖ╎ ᑑ⚍╎ᓭ ꖎᔑ��∷ᒷᒷℸ ̣ ᒷ∷��ᓭ. ⚍ℸ ̣ ⍊╎⍊ᒷ∷∷ᔑ ℸ ̣ ⚍∷!¡╎ᓭ ᔑᓵ !¡ꖎᔑᓵᒷ∷ᔑℸ ̣ ⍊ᔑ∷╎⚍ᓭ. ⎓⚍ᓭᓵᒷ ᓭᓵᒷꖎᒷ∷╎ᓭᑑ⚍ᒷ ꖎ⚍ᓵℸ ̣ ⚍ᓭ ᒲ╎ ⍊ᒷꖎ ╎ᔑᓵ⚍ꖎ╎ᓭ. ᒲ��∷ʖ╎ ᓭᓵᒷꖎᒷ∷╎ᓭᑑ⚍ᒷ, ᔑ∷ᓵ⚍ リ��リ ᓵ��リ⍊ᔑꖎꖎ╎ᓭ ʖ╎ʖᒷリ↸⚍ᒲ, ᒲᔑ⊣リᔑ ↸��ꖎ��∷ ᓵ⚍∷ᓭ⚍ᓭ リ╎ᓭꖎ, ᓭᒷ↸ !¡∷ᒷℸ ̣ ╎⚍ᒲ ��∷ᓵ╎ ℸ ̣ ��∷ℸ ̣ ��∷ ⍊ᒷꖎ ��∷ᓵ╎. ᔑᒷリᒷᔑリ ᔑ ⚍∷リᔑ ᒷ⚍ ᒷ∷��ᓭ ⚍ꖎꖎᔑᒲᓵ��∷!¡ᒷ∷ ʖꖎᔑリ↸╎ℸ ̣. ᓭᒷ↸ ᓭᒷ↸ ��↸╎�� ᒲᔑ⚍∷╎ᓭ. ᒲᔑᒷᓵᒷリᔑᓭ ⚍ꖎℸ ̣ ∷╎ᓵ╎ᒷᓭ ᓵ��リ⊣⚍ᒷ ⎓ᔑ⚍ᓵ╎ʖ⚍ᓭ. リ⚍ꖎꖎᔑ ᔑℸ ̣ ⎓ᒷꖎ╎ᓭ リᒷᓵ ᒲᒷℸ ̣ ⚍ᓭ ↸╎⊣リ╎ᓭᓭ╎ᒲ ᓵ��リ↸╎ᒲᒷリℸ ̣ ⚍ᒲ リ��リ ᒷℸ ̣ ℸ ̣ ⚍∷!¡╎ᓭ. ᓵ⚍∷ᔑʖ╎ℸ ̣ ⚍∷ ↸╎ᔑᒲ ꖎ╎⊣⚍ꖎᔑ, ℸ ̣ ᒷᒲ!¡��∷ ��∷リᔑ∷ᒷ ⍊ᒷ⍑╎ᓵ⚍ꖎᔑ ᑑ⚍╎ᓭ, ᓵ��リᓭᒷᑑ⚍ᔑℸ ̣ ᒷ⊣ᒷℸ ̣ ᒲᔑ⊣リᔑ. ᓭ⚍ᓭ!¡ᒷリ↸╎ᓭᓭᒷ ᒷℸ ̣ ᒷ∷��ᓭ ᒷ⚍ ⎓ᒷꖎ╎ᓭ ℸ ̣ ╎リᓵ╎↸⚍リℸ ̣ ᔑᓵᓵ⚍ᒲᓭᔑリ. ᓭᒷ↸ ʖꖎᔑリ↸╎ℸ ̣ ��↸╎�� ᒲ╎, ᒷℸ ̣ ╎ᔑᓵ⚍ꖎ╎ᓭ ↸��ꖎ��∷ ℸ ̣ ╎リᓵ╎↸⚍リℸ ̣ ᒷℸ ̣. ᒲᔑ⚍∷╎ᓭ ℸ ̣ ��∷ℸ ̣ ��∷ ↸╎ᔑᒲ, ∷⍑��リᓵ⚍ᓭ ᓭᒷ↸ ∷╎ᓭ⚍ᓭ ᒷℸ ̣ , ╎ᒲ!¡ᒷ∷↸╎ᒷℸ ̣ ᒷ⎓⎓╎ᓵ╎ℸ ̣ ⚍∷ ᒷ ̇/. !¡∷��╎リ ᓵ��リ⊣⚍ᒷ ᒷ⊣ᒷᓭℸ ̣ ᔑᓭ ᑑ⚍ᔑᒲ, ᔑ ⍊╎⍊ᒷ∷∷ᔑ ⍊ᒷꖎ╎ℸ ̣ ᓵ��リ⍊ᔑꖎꖎ╎ᓭ ᒷℸ ̣. ᒲᔑ⚍∷╎ᓭ ᓭᒷᒲ ᑑ⚍ᔑᒲ, ᔑꖎ╎ᑑ⚍ᒷℸ ̣ リ��リ ⎓ᔑ⚍ᓵ╎ʖ⚍ᓭ ᔑ, ᓵ��リ⍊ᔑꖎꖎ╎ᓭ ╎リ ᔑリℸ ̣ ᒷ. ⍊╎⍊ᔑᒲ⚍ᓭ ᒷ⊣ᒷℸ ̣ ⚍ꖎℸ ̣ ∷╎ᓵᒷᓭ ᒲᒷℸ ̣ ⚍ᓭ, ╎リ ᓭ��↸ᔑꖎᒷᓭ ᒷ∷��ᓭ. ⍊ᒷᓭℸ ̣ ╎ʖ⚍ꖎ⚍ᒲ ᑑ⚍╎ᓭ ꖎᒷ�� ᔑᓵ ↸╎ᔑᒲ ᒲᔑ ̇/╎ᒲ⚍ᓭ ∷⍑��リᓵ⚍ᓭ ╎リ リ��リ ᔑ∷ᓵ⚍. ⍊╎⍊ᔑᒲ⚍ᓭ ꖎ╎⊣⚍ꖎᔑ リ╎ᓭ╎, ↸╎ᓵℸ ̣ ⚍ᒲ リ��リ ᒲᒷℸ ̣ ⚍ᓭ ⎓╎リ╎ʖ⚍ᓭ, !¡⍑ᔑ∷ᒷℸ ̣ ∷ᔑ ᒲᔑ ̇/╎ᒲ⚍ᓭ ℸ ̣ ᒷꖎꖎ⚍ᓭ. リ⚍ꖎꖎᔑᒲ ᓭ��↸ᔑꖎᒷᓭ ⍊��ꖎ⚍ℸ ̣ !¡ᔑℸ ̣ リ╎ʖ⍑ ᔑ ⚍ꖎꖎᔑᒲᓵ��∷!¡ᒷ∷. リᔑᒲ ᔑℸ ̣ ᒷ⊣ᒷᓭℸ ̣ ᔑᓭ ℸ ̣ ᒷꖎꖎ⚍ᓭ. ᔑᒷリᒷᔑリ ᒷ⚍ ᑑ⚍ᔑᒲ ╎!¡ᓭ⚍ᒲ. ᒲ��∷ʖ╎ ⎓∷╎リ⊣╎ꖎꖎᔑ ᔑ⚍ᓵℸ ̣ ��∷ ᔑꖎ╎ᑑ⚍ᔑᒲ. ꖎ��∷ᒷᒲ ╎!¡ᓭ⚍ᒲ ↸��ꖎ��∷ ᓭ╎ℸ ̣ ᔑᒲᒷℸ ̣ , ᓵ��リᓭᒷᓵℸ ̣ ᒷℸ ̣ ⚍∷ ᔑ↸╎!¡╎ᓭᓵ╎リ⊣ ᒷꖎ╎ℸ ̣. ᒲᔑᒷᓵᒷリᔑᓭ ⚍ꖎℸ ̣ ∷╎ᓵᒷᓭ ᒷꖎᒷᒲᒷリℸ ̣ ⚍ᒲ ℸ ̣ ᒷꖎꖎ⚍ᓭ, ᑑ⚍╎ᓭ ℸ ̣ ᒷᒲ!¡��∷ ᒷᓭℸ ̣ ᓵ��リ↸╎ᒲᒷリℸ ̣ ⚍ᒲ ᔑᓵ. ↸⚍╎ᓭ ᓭᒷ↸ ꖎᔑᓵ⚍ᓭ ⍊╎⍊ᒷ∷∷ᔑ, ⎓ᒷ⚍⊣╎ᔑℸ ̣ ᒷ∷ᔑℸ ̣ ╎リ, ᓵ��リ↸╎ᒲᒷリℸ ̣ ⚍ᒲ ᒷ∷ᔑℸ ̣. ᒲᔑᒷᓵᒷリᔑᓭ ╎リ ᓭᓵᒷꖎᒷ∷╎ᓭᑑ⚍ᒷ ��↸╎��. ᑑ⚍╎ᓭᑑ⚍ᒷ リᒷᓵ ᒷリ╎ᒲ ꖎᔑ��∷ᒷᒷℸ ̣ , !¡ᒷꖎꖎᒷリℸ ̣ ᒷᓭᑑ⚍ᒷ ꖎᒷ�� ᒷ⊣ᒷℸ ̣ , ꖎ��ʖ��∷ℸ ̣ ╎ᓭ リ╎ᓭꖎ. ᔑꖎ╎ᑑ⚍ᔑᒲ ᒷ⊣ᒷℸ ̣ ℸ ̣ ��∷ℸ ̣ ��∷ ⎓╎リ╎ʖ⚍ᓭ, ᓵ��リ⍊ᔑꖎꖎ╎ᓭ ᒲᔑ⊣リᔑ ᔑᓵ, ᔑ⚍ᓵℸ ̣ ��∷ ᒲᔑ⚍∷╎ᓭ. ᓵ∷ᔑᓭ ꖎ╎⊣⚍ꖎᔑ ℸ ̣ ��∷ℸ ̣ ��∷, ᓭ⚍ᓭᓵ╎!¡╎ℸ ̣ ᔑᓵ ᒲᔑ⊣リᔑ ⍊ᒷꖎ, ᒲ��ꖎꖎ╎ᓭ ᓵ��ᒲᒲ��↸�� ⎓ᒷꖎ╎ᓭ. !¡∷ᔑᒷᓭᒷリℸ ̣ !¡⚍ꖎ⍊╎リᔑ∷ ⎓∷╎リ⊣╎ꖎꖎᔑ !¡⚍∷⚍ᓭ ᔑᓵ ⍊ᒷリᒷリᔑℸ ̣ ╎ᓭ. !¡ᒷꖎꖎᒷリℸ ̣ ᒷᓭᑑ⚍ᒷ ᒷ⊣ᒷℸ ̣ ᓭᒷᒲ ∷⚍ℸ ̣ ∷⚍ᒲ ꖎᔑᓵ⚍ᓭ ꖎ��ʖ��∷ℸ ̣ ╎ᓭ !¡⍑ᔑ∷ᒷℸ ̣ ∷ᔑ ᑑ⚍╎ᓭ ᔑℸ ̣ ℸ ̣ ᒷꖎꖎ⚍ᓭ. ᓵ⚍∷ᔑʖ╎ℸ ̣ ⚍∷ リ��リ リᒷᑑ⚍ᒷ リᒷᓵ ��↸╎�� ᒲᔑꖎᒷᓭ⚍ᔑ↸ᔑ ꖎ⚍ᓵℸ ̣ ⚍ᓭ. !¡∷ᔑᒷᓭᒷリℸ ̣ ᓭᒷ↸ リ⚍リᓵ ⍊╎ℸ ̣ ᔑᒷ ⋮⚍ᓭℸ ̣ �� ᓭ��↸ᔑꖎᒷᓭ ↸╎⊣リ╎ᓭᓭ╎ᒲ ᔑᓵ ᒷ⊣ᒷℸ ̣ ⚍∷リᔑ. ᒲᔑ⚍∷╎ᓭ ʖꖎᔑリ↸╎ℸ ̣ ↸⚍╎ ⍊ᒷꖎ╎ℸ ̣ , ᔑℸ ̣ ⍊ᒷᓭℸ ̣ ╎ʖ⚍ꖎ⚍ᒲ ᒲᔑ⚍∷╎ᓭ ⚍ꖎℸ ̣ ∷╎ᓵᒷᓭ ℸ ̣ ᒷᒲ!¡��∷. ↸⚍╎ᓭ ꖎ��ʖ��∷ℸ ̣ ╎ᓭ, リᒷᑑ⚍ᒷ ⍊ᔑ∷╎⚍ᓭ ⎓╎リ╎ʖ⚍ᓭ ᒷ⊣ᒷᓭℸ ̣ ᔑᓭ, ᒲᒷℸ ̣ ⚍ᓭ ᒲᔑ⊣リᔑ ↸╎ᓵℸ ̣ ⚍ᒲ ⚍∷リᔑ, ᓭ╎ℸ ̣ ᔑᒲᒷℸ ̣ ᒲᔑℸ ̣ ℸ ̣ ╎ᓭ ᒷꖎ╎ℸ ̣ ℸ ̣ ��∷ℸ ̣ ��∷ ᔑ ꖎ��∷ᒷᒲ. ⍊╎⍊ᔑᒲ⚍ᓭ リᒷᓵ ⎓╎リ╎ʖ⚍ᓭ ᓭᔑ!¡╎ᒷリ, ⍊ᒷꖎ ⚍ꖎℸ ̣ ∷╎ᓵᒷᓭ ᒲ╎. ᒲᔑᒷᓵᒷリᔑᓭ リᒷᑑ⚍ᒷ ꖎ╎⊣⚍ꖎᔑ, !¡��∷ℸ ̣ ᔑ ⎓ᒷ⚍⊣╎ᔑℸ ̣ ᓵ��ᒲᒲ��↸�� リᒷᓵ, ᒷꖎᒷ╎⎓ᒷリ↸ ᓭ╎ℸ ̣ ᔑᒲᒷℸ ̣ ᒲᔑᓭᓭᔑ. CRAPPIEST LOW QUALITY ADVERTISEMENTS BELOW